AscendentOne
''"!" ''-AscendentOne AscendentOne, formerly known as Edward Addington,'' is a popular myth. Nothing much is known about AscendentOne, however, based on the clues in his games, he is rather dangerous. Edward also likes to reference the past. He also revolves heavily around roses and the past. AscendentOne has Chromesthesia, and has hallucinations, his games consist of Surrealism, making the lore much more difficult, he is friends with many small and big myths such as, AloneTraveler, Graled, Themistius and YUCK0. He is the father of the Addington family. (Although his children were adopted.). Overview He wears a Beige Suit w/Blue and Grey Checks, the normal boy hair and the Classic fisherman's cap. He also has an infection (in which he made himself) which grew onto his left arm, to his chest. History TBA Game(s) Oliver's Factory. Behavior AscendentOne/Edward Addington has been shown to be quite a caring and calm person, but has been shown to be a bit aggressive and dangerous. AscendentOne is an author, journalist, and poet. AscendentOne is very protective of people. He will generally protect friends or basically anyone. His rose infection renders him to have very dangerous and unstable tendencies. He may have links to Shinyus, Manahtoba and Bobbys_Here. External Links AscendentOne's Roblox Profile DescendentOne's Roblox Profile (Brother) AscendentTwo's Roblox Profile (Wife) AscendentThree's Roblox Profile (Adopted Son) AscendentFour's Roblox Profile (Adopted Daughter) AscendentButler's Roblox Profile (Butler) Alter Ego's * '''Beltway' - This is his first Alter Ego, it was said to be created after Ascendent gained homicidal thoughts after finding out that a third person was involved in his love and also has said to have stutters, this ego has a red circle on his torso and red colors in parts of his body. Trivia * He's a very poetic person * He is linked to a user name 'ObIiviscatur' also known as Oliver/Jon Clarke. * His jobs are poet, author and journalist. * He has hallucinations of the past. In a hunt, he once said "Yesterday was stunning, The Queen Mary was introduced to our eyes!" * He seems to not like being in a server with many popular hunters. * He is highly sensitive. * He states that all of his games are apparently real places he has been too. * In Discord he likes to speak about Shadelight, mostly revolving Terroah, FatherGrimm and Masqueraze. * Despite the fact that he is a Popular myth, he likes to explore myth games. He's also very helpful in Shadelight investigations. * He said that he is also a Cosmologist in honor of one of his favorite Myths who left, named Yamuh. * He has mixed emotions, generally bad emotions. * Recently, he and his brother have reacquainted * He has been infected with a disease called 'The Rose' which he himself has made, which can also be found in the Days Museum. * The Rose has taken over his torso and left arm. * The Rose has a personality and voice of its own causing Edward to go crazy and teleport and/or fly about * He seems to gain Alter Ego's, his most recent being called Beltway, which is an alter ego which is about love. __FORCETOC__ Category:Active Myths Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord Category:Needs Fixing Category:Myth